


"The Meeting": A Musical Vignette

by TheColorBlue



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Multimedia, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColorBlue/pseuds/TheColorBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve meet again after the events of The Winter Soldier, in the style of a staged or filmed musical.</p><p>Note: with music written and sung by me; the sound bits are probably best listened to as rough piano tracks, to give the general idea of how the musical would sound like. I've... kind of wanted to do something like this for a while: something that combined writing with music to tell the narrative, so this is an itty-bitty experiment with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Meeting": A Musical Vignette

Bucky Barnes is standing in the dark, looking at the display on Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes at the Smithsonian. He’s dressed in a loose hoodie and jeans; his long hair is loose around his face. He is unshaven. 

His stance is like the Winter Solder: straight-backed, hands at his sides, feet slightly apart, and grounded. 

He sings like recitation:

["The Asset" Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C38A7Z2Ympo)

Bucky:  
ASSET, MISSION,  
TARGET  
ELIMINATED IN THE SILENT OF NIGHT,  
AND THE COLD OF THE SUNLIGHT;  
THIS IS WHO I AM,  
WHO I AM...

Bucky steps back from the display.  
The lighting softly changes.  
Bucky now has a kind of faraway look on his face.

SERGEANT BARNES  
DIED IN THE SNOW,  
BLEEDING OUT,  
BLEEDING OUT IN THE COLD,  
AND THEY DRAGGED HIM AWAY IN THE SNOW…

Steve Rogers enters the room on the closing musical phrase of the song. He is dressed in civilian clothes, in a t-shirt and jeans. He holds his hands up slowly to show that he’s unarmed.

“I heard—well, I was hoping to find you here,” Steve says. 

Bucky just looks at Steve. His eyes are hard again. 

“You shouldn’t have followed me,” he says. 

Bucky runs. 

Once outside the museum, Bucky is hoping that he’s lost Steve. He reaches a residential area, an apartment building with a fire escape, and he starts climbing, hoping to get to high ground. He’s about three stories up when he gives pause, and he looks down. Steve’s caught up. He’s not even breathing hard. He’s just… looking up at Bucky. Like someone lost. 

Bucky doesn’t know why he stops climbing. He doesn’t. 

["Bucky, do you remember me?" Audio](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-oyzuQ5G9Jk)

Steve:  
BUCKY, DO YOU REMEMBER ME?  
WE USED TO BE… BEST FRIENDS,  
AND I DON’T WANT THAT TO END, NOT NOW, LIKE THIS.

I KNOW YOU’RE NOT THE MAN YOU USED TO BE,  
BUT I DON’T CARE,  
I’D FOLLOW YOU ANYWHERE:  
NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO,  
OR WHAT THEY’VE DONE TO YOU. 

Bucky looks down. 

He doesn’t run away. But he doesn’t move either, when Steve finally swallows, like steeling himself for something, before climbing up: to meet him. 

\--

[Bonus: piano track of “The Asset”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UUb_Jat-dG8)


End file.
